unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Simon rjh
Hi Simon rjh -- we are excited to have Gruntipedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Yo man! I'm here! Hey, go check out my article on the Forerunners. What do you think? --Lordofmonsterisland 15:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, I see you have your sig in your user namespace. Why? Can you use it somehow link that? If so, could you tell me how. Cause I need to know. --Lordofmonsterisland 16:22, 4 January 2008 (UTC) monobook? Would you like a monobook (new skin) for your wikia, like Halopedia, Bourne Again Wiki, and Ghost Recon Wiki does? If so, message me, and with my assistance, I'll help you create one! =D (I just need you to be online most of the time, while I'm on. =D) :BTW, at the risk of sounding a bit forward, are you in need an admin staff to maintain control over Gruntipeda? If so, I would love to help out on the wiki as a sysop around here. I have some admin experience off two other wikias I founded and can help out on many MediaWikis here at this completely random website. ;) I can create the IRC channel for Gruntipedia if you would like, as well. I'll do whatever you'll need me to do. kthnxbai! =D P.S. If you need to reach me, you can do that on my talk page, on XBL, or on my wikia-dedicated email at Warm Regards, --''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE'' 01:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Logo I was wondering whether I could design it? I would email you all the creations before putting them up of course. I would just need your email. Mine is wolfenhawk@gmail.com. I'd love to help by making the logo, and not just the Wikia.png, but the Wikia-wide.png logo as well. Hope I can help. Cheers, Jolly W. Roberts Moved I moved them to the bottom so that they aren't the focal point of the page. A user coming on here is going to be attracted to the template first which isn't the point of the page. Look at like uncyclopedia, they have it at the bottom for a good reason. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Better start uploading the crazy pics from Halopedia soon. The one with Mr T's head on the MC will be good for Johnson. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 16:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) okay. :) No problem. :) I'll just need a image background that you'll want for the entire site. Remember, it has to fit the entire screen. ^_^ --''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE'' 18:27, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Controversial Stuff Yea Ill probably get yelled at for it by someone else, but tis no big deal. Ill change it if i have to. Cya around Recruit 387 UNSC COMM 18:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Namespace Dear Simon, I was wondering if we could make a new namespace (as each wiki can have three) for a news section. Kinda like the Un news stuff in Uncyclopedia, only it would be called something like Gruntly News. An comments would be appreciated. --SPARTAN-G023Comm Hell is nice this time of year 19:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I will try to write as many as possible, and you need to ask a member of Wikia staff in order to create a new namespace, as they are the only ones able to. I just felt like asking you first would be the smartest thing to do. --SPARTAN-G023Comm Hell is nice this time of year 19:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC)